Fairy Tail: Lucy's Love
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: The passed few weeks have been hard on Lucy. She feels like a weak member of the team, holding them back. So she does on a self proclaimed mission to Sabertooth, the weakest guild in Fiore, with only four member's and two cats. Lucy want's to it on make her own, and find her self and she wants to do it with Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Dobengal. She even finds love. (Sting x lucy)
1. Lucy's Goodbye

**Lucy's POV**

I can't stand it anymore. I didn't even know I was this way until a few weeks ago. I was weak, and I was holding back Fairy Tail; I was holding my team back. Erza is a master at the art of the sword, and never loses in a battle, even if that said battle turns out to be a tie. Gray the ice mage. He can make ice lances, and ice floor taking down up to thirty people down at once. Natsu can take down anyone in his path. Even Happy can fight better than me. I was usless in every battle so far. I even caused two major conflicts with Fairy Tail and other guilds. I wasn't fit to be a Fairy. I'm done. I will not hold them back. I'm going to start over, become stronger. Natsu and everyone deserve it.

I take out a piece of parchment paper that I save for special occasions. I start to write in my fancy writing that took years of handwriting classes as a child.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I love every single one of you with everything that I am. I do not want to cause trouble any more with the people I cherish too much to spare. I do not want to be saved every time something goes wrong. I will become strong…not just for me. I am doing this for EVERYONE too. How many of you have gotten hurt because of me? Reedus was hurt trying to save me from Phantom Lord. Levy-chan, Droy, and Jet were beaten bloody because Phantom Lords wanted me for the price on my head. I', not needed. I will hold everyone back. So I'm leaving the guild. I know the rules._

_You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live._

_You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain._

_Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you._

_I will never forget any of you, but I must find my own path in life, not as someone who gained fame by being friends with Natsu and Erza. I will be come my own person even if it isn't famous as you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving friend,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.S. We will meet again._

As I wrote the last line of the letter a tear slipped between my eye lids and lands on the empty space under my name. I will truly miss them, but I have to be my own person, to find myself before giving my loving friends what they want. What they deserve. A proper good bye. But I am afraid. Afraid that if I say any of these things in front of them that they comfort me and talk me out of going.

Making me stay will not make me stronger, too hold my own on the battle field. It'll put a burden on them. It may be a selfish act on my part, but I do not want them to see me look at them and say I don't want to be a part of the family any more. I just want to stop being so weak, yes I'm selfish, but I'm also so selfless. It'll be easier to see a letter then a crying face looking at Natsu, who is reciting the three rules. It's better for all of us all around.

I fold the paper into three, and slid it into a expensive envelope, that is usually used to invite a guest to a formal ball. I write on the back Fairy Tail Guild. I stamp the envelope with my wax sealing kit that I keep hand for when I write to Mother. I grab my suit case, and take one last look around my apartment.

The book self still covered in books that I can't carry in my bags. I couldn't fit them all, so I picked the most important ones and was leaving the rest. Everything was nice and tidy, bed made and the table straightened out, and a books shoved under one of the legs because Gray and Natsu broke it in one for their fights. A strawberry cake in the middle, not even touched, because I bought it for Erza because in the same rumble that Gray and Natsu broke my table ruined Erza's cake. I was going to miss them.

I put my duffel on top of my suit case and throw my book bag on to my shoulders and walked out the door with the letter in hand. I locked the door behind me and put the key under the rug at the front door and walked down out the front door of my building.

As I was walking down the side-walk that was parallel to the river, the men on the canoe came flowing down. "HEY LUCY! LONG TIME NO SEE!" the one standing yelled. I smile and waved them over. As they parked their boat on the side of the cement bank I walk over to them. "Hey, guys can you do me a favor?" I ask them, waving an envelope in front of them.

"Yeah, sure anything for the famous Lucy Heartfilia." The man sitting down smiled. Famous, huh. I was just Natsu's friend and I was saved on the first time we worked together. I was weak then too. "Can you give this to Natsu Dragoneel? I can't I'm going on a mission, and I'm late for my train." I lied, giving them the most reasonable conclusion they would have guessed with all the luggage I was carring.

"Sure!" the sitting man says taking the envelope, and looking it over it. "What is it for Miss Lucy?"

"It's my … don't tell any one,okay? Natsu has a crush on Wendy and doesn't want anyone to know, and those are some pictures you can buy in town. Oh and can you give that to after seven o'clock tonight? Thanks, I have to go bye!" I yelled the last as I ran away. I didn't want them to see the lies I was spilling out in my eyes.

As I enter the train station, I remember a time when I wouldn't have done this even if my life depended on it, but what is life if I can't help protect the people I care about. I loved them, and I will become stronger to protect them.

As I stepped on to the train after depositing my luggage, I sat down and started to wonder why no one seemed to notice my weakness. Were they trying to protect me or are they just blind to it as I was until a few weeks ago? I didn't know and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I hope with all my heart they can see why I was doing this. I hope me leaving won't make them dive into sadness as I did when my mother died. Maybe they won't it's not like I made a big impact on their lives as they did to me.

All I know with absolute id that I was going to Sabertooth, the now lowest guilds, which I have heard in Fiore. They barely have anyone at their guild anymore. I want to go there, to start over and to become stronger. So I'm heading to where a source tells me their base is. A old member by the name Yukino.

Yukino who died against a Vulcan in battle, the person who sent me her zodiac keys says that she trusted them to me. She wanted them to go to a good person, a person who cared, and I was the only one who she was absolutely sure could do that for her. So now I posses all 12 zodiac keys, and I'm still weak in my mind.

**Sting's POV**

"I can't fucking stand here and do nothing! I'm the master here I have to do something or this is my guild, our guild!" I yelled at my best friend and team partner. He was too calm, and it was getting on my nerves. We were arguing about moving the guild out of the mountains so people can join and not un join as they have been doing after Yukino's death.

"You'll have to if we do something now, our reputation will go down the drain and we'll have just you, me, Lector and Frosch. Rufus and Dobengal are all that if left we barely make a guild any more. If we are weak against this foe we will be a dark guild, going against the council." Rogue says calmly. That just ticks me off more. How in the hell are we going to go up to another guild made up of more than one hundred mages!

BANG! BANG!

I flinched at the sound of the big double doors at the end of the dark room. The knocking came again. Must be Rufus coming back from a mission, but he wouldn't be knocking so who the hell is it?

If it is who I think it is, the guy will probably be dead before I opened the door with the look Rogue had. Lector got up from where he was sitting, which was an empty table. As he got closer the door started to open, causing Lector to stop moving and Frosch falling over the table trying to see who it was.

"Hel-lo! Any one home? Wow it's dusty in here?" The person says as she opened the door more allowing me to see her face fully.

Why in the hell was she here? How did she know about this place? Lector crossed his arms and said, "Why are YOU here, Lucy Heartfilia?" he grunted out.


	2. Lucy's Hello

Sting's POV

She was a Fairy, and she was in my guild, a guild that tops the secret hideout chart. Two things stood out for me to see with her here.

One: She wasn't with Natsu. If she wasn't with Natsu it means she is here without his knowing, which means they will be looking for her. I do not want to get into that argument, especially if it involved Natsu.

Two: She was here IN MY GUILD! How in the hell did she find my guild! No one knows where it is unless it was a former guild member, and even then we take precautions. We put a secrecy spell on them.

Where would she get this information? I still have to ask Rogue where the hell his own guild is some days. Not okay at all. "Sting…." I mean if a little girl can find it, and I can't what is that saying about our guild's location? "Sting…" Maybe we SHOULD move the guild. It can't be that hard…would it. We would have to box everything up…"STING WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!" Rogue yelled in my ear

"What the hell man, you're going to make me defy!" I yelled. Seriously, I mean how hard is it to just say my name calmly, and not yell? "I've been yelling your name for ten minutes now. What I was saying is what we should do with Miss Heartfilia." Rogue says regaining his composer. He was now sitting down on a empty wooden table…with Lucy nowhere to be seen.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" I yelled spinning around. I even looked under the table, being paranoid about a stranger in my guild. "She is right there." Rogue says pointing to Lucy looking at the past guild masters' portraits we had put up in memory. In her arms was Lector, who was purring as she scratched under his chin.

"How in the hell did you find this place?!" I sneer. If she didn't tell me I was most likely going to go get a plastic bag. We had a river near the guild. "Yukino told me in a letter, with her zodiac keys." She says not even looking away from the portraits.

Yukino…I haven't heard the name since she died. A Vulcan was rampaging in a village not far from here and we went to help. It came out of nowhere. Of course, it tries to take her back to his cave, but she struggled too much, and she fell off the side of the cliff the Vulcan was running on. She fell right into a building that was on fire. We couldn't even give her a proper burial. It was my fault. If I would of gotten to her in time, I could of saved her. If I saw the Vulcan behind her, she would have never have gotten taken. She would still be alive.

I sneered, "Prove it Blondie. Yukino wouldn't have given her keys up for nothing." Lucy put Lector down who now looked shocked he acted that way. He must think he acted like a silly weak child.

"Here is the letter she gave me and a letter for you that she wanted me to give you. Pisces and Libra told me where to go." Lucy said as she pulled out some envelops. I snatched them out of her hands and look through them.

The first one was addressed for a Miss Lucy Heartfilia. It just said to take care of "her, no your new" zodiac keys. The second letter was addressed to him, and Rogue.

Dear Sting, and Rogue,

If you are reading this it means that I'm no longer with you, my loving family, it also means Lucy has done what I asked, and is now there with you. I want you two to take care of her. The past few months Pisces and Libra have been talking to Lucy's keys. They say her energy has become strong and she still thinks she isn't suited for fighting that she is weak. She's not. I don't want you two to change who your or anything, I just want you to look out for her no matter what, even if Team Natsu is with her. That is one of my dying wishes.

The other is that I want you to not let my death to interfere with your life. I want you to live life to the fullest, never letting problems pull you down. I will always be looking over you from where I am. If you fall, get back up and don't let it hold you back.

Sting I know that you'll think my death was your fault even if it wasn't. My death happened. I will never blame you for me dying, or if another guild member died.

Rogue, I know you are hurting just as much as Sting, but aren't showing it. You may even feel the same way as Sting, and it's not your fault either.

This was my fate. To die, before I did real damage to the world. I loved my guild and I know that we aren't as strong as we once were, but it was so much fun at the end. I will remember my time here and cherish it for as long as I live… and in the afterlife! Good bye, my family, my brothers.

Sincerely,

Your loving sister,

Yukino

I finish reading it and I wanted to cry. She didn't blame me, but I did. I don't know how to feel. I feel numb. I wanted to cry to scream, but I couldn't. I handed the letter to Rogue. After getting have way through, I saw tears in his eyes, and that was the first for me. I didn't like it one bit. My partner was breaking. I had to say strong not just for me, but for him, Lector, Frosch, Rufus, and, Dobengal.

"Why are you here exactly, besides the letter?" I asked getting to the point. I didn't want to deal with pleasantries. I was done for the day with work and seriousness. I needed to blow off steam, and soon.

"Hehe, well… you see….um…well….I…" Lucy started, but my patients have run out from all the emotional crap that has been going on. Rogue folded the letter and put it into a pocket, and started to stare at Lucy. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I yelled sitting down hard on a table, and I was ninety-five percent sure I heard it crack.

"IwanttojoinSabertooth." Lucy rushed out in one breath.

"HUH?"

Blondie took a big breath and showed her bare hand, and said louder," I want to join Sabertooth."

What the hell? Why can't my day get simpler, not more complicated? First, she is in the strongest Guild of the new era, and we are the weakest. Second, she has Team Natsu. "Why, and don't give me a shit answer!" I grumble and but my elbow on my knee and my chin in my hand.

"I want to become stronger. I don't want to be saved anymore. If I can become stronger I can make the people I care for be proud of me, and so I can protect them if I have to, no, I need to protect them. I can do that is I'm weak. I thought if I join your guild, I can learn from experience of rebuilding a guild up, to what it once was. I think that experience will make me a powerful mage."

"You did that with Fairy Tail."

"No I didn't. NATSU did that as well as the other guild members. I was stuck in an infirmary. Please let me join. I don't want to go back to Fairy Tail yet." I watched as she tilted her head down so her face wasn't showing, and shadows covered her face. I remember when I was like that.

I remember, becoming stronger for Lector. I looked over to Lector to see he wanted her to join. He had this look on his face that said no matter what I say, if I turned her down, no matter my excuses, I will never be forgiven. Ii wasn't going to risk that.

Lucy's POV

I'm here, finally. It forever to get here and it wasn't easy. I had to climb a mountain. My hands still hurt. I look around again. It reminds me of Fairy Tail, with slight differences. The tables looked like picnic tables, and the walls were painted light purplish-blue walls, and there was a bar off to the left side of the double doors, in front of the doors there was the tables and a chair sitting on a platform with claw footing, to the right was a staircase that went to the second floor, and I couldn't see above the railing.

"You can join." I turn my head sharply to Sting, I didn't believe it. I was for sure that he would reject me any second. I must of mistaken him. He may be nicer than he looks…Doubtful.

"We need warm bodies any way, we have only seven including you, and me." Then he got up, and started to walk over to the bar I have no idea what he is doing.

I was in Sabertooth. I can't believe this. I look down to my bare hand, missing the Fairy Tail mark. "Hey Blondie, where do you want your mark and what color?" Sting grumbles as he returns with the guild's "stamp-er".

I look at my bare hand again and stick it out; I want it in the same place. It felt wrong almost, to replace my mark with a new one. _New beginnings_, I reminder myself. I would get used to it. "Pink." I smiled as his face scrunched his face up. He must not like the color pink. I look at Rogue forgetting he was there.

"Miss Lucy-"

"We family now so Lucy is okay Rogue." I smile as Sting rolled his eyes again.

"What happened to your old mark?" I lost my smile as I recalled losing it.

"I was on my way here and when I got here it just faded. It must be when I got here my choice was made, you know? When you have that choice to back out, but once you get there you have this locking feeling in your gut." I look at everyone. Lector, Frosch, Rogue and Sting, and give my biggest smile. They just stared. This is going to take some time.


	3. Lucy's Lector

**This chapter may seem shorter! I am sorry for that! Next chapter will be in two days! Early Notice: NO UPDATES FOR A WEEK AFTER WENSDAY! HAVE MAJOR TESTING! AFTER MAY BE MORE THEN 1 NEW CHAPTER, NO PROMISES.**

Lucy's POV

You got to be kidding me. All they did was sit and do nothing. Sting was sitting in the big chair on the platform. They weren't even trying. I was going to do a lot of work to rebuild this guild. I mean a lot. There were barely any requests on the board that hung opposite of the bar. I saw exactly three, and one was for rat extermination, and I was not doing that again, I get shivers just thinking about it.

As I walked closer I noticed that one of the requests was an old S class. I've seen it before. It was the one no one took even if it was at five million jewels. I walk over to the request and read it more carefully.

_Wanted_

_Need help on Akane Beach_

_Mermaids trying to take over beach._

_Have turned worker into shark that terrorizes customers._

_Reward: Five million Jewels._

_Jin Sniffles_

"Hey why hasn't anyone taken this request?" I yelled to Sting who was playing gold fish with Lector. I seriously wonder if something is wrong with Happy. When Happy played gold fish he starts to eat the cards saying "Fisssssssh".

"It's a joke. No one believes this guy is real; Mermaids don't exist." Sting yawned as Rogue joins the game.

I was going to kill them. Both of them. I grab the flayer and my bags and start out the door. "Hey, where the hell are you going?! You can't go out by yourself you'll get killed!?" Lector yells in my ear. What the…wings. He has wings. I forgot that he was like Happy. I look at him and grab him wrapping my arm around his middle, making his wings vanish. He struggled at first then stopped. "Now I have you, so I'm not alone, hehe!" I laugh. Now I had a getaway plan, a.k.a. Lector. I was going to be safe…but the last time in went on an S class mission, we met a demon.

"Lector, where the hell are you! Don't go running off by.." Sting turns the corner sees me hold Lector and his scowl deepens. I don't know what his problem is, but every time he looks at me I see this frown. I wonder what I'm doing to make him so made.

"Sting help me she's kidnapping me." Lector whispers out. I drop him on the spot. He lands straight on his head.

"Lector!" Sting yells and launches for Lector falling on his face after tripping on a root of a tree. Hehe, that was hilarious. If I could record that! The almighty Sting tripping. My laugh burst from my mouth as he sits up. I couldn't hold it any more. I haven't laughed these hard scene weeks before.

"What the hell are you laughing at! It ain't funny!" Sting yells, making it even more hilarious. I was having fun, and I wasn't ready to let it go.

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny!" I laughed out whipping a tear from my eye. Sting started to look at me funny and I had to ask, "What?"

"What were you doing out here anyway, any why were you trying to steal Lector?" I watched as Sting said that and noticed that his grip on Lector tightened.

"Easy answer. I needed him to go on a request, he was going to be my escape route if I get caught in a certain problem." I answered smiling.

"You're going to Akane Beach aren't you." Sting frowns more. I looked at him and nodded.

"You can't take Lector." Sting says in a monotone voice, almost like he was somewhere else.

"Yes I am. No if or buts about it!" I yelled and pulled Lector out of his hands and started to pull my bags further down the mountain path. What a rude guy, and I mean rude. At least Natsu looked innocent, but when Sting did it takes all but anything to stop your hand from pointing him out. Gahaha, I was going to miss the train if I don't get going.

"LET HIM GO!" Sting pulls up in front of me. He had this deranged look on his face like a kid on a sugar high in outer space. Weird. I drop my stuff and put my now free hand on my keys on my belt."NO!" I yelled back.

I watched as he leaned back and he said, "No? Fine." Then he started to run at me. I pull my key of the ring and yell, "OPEN GATE OF THE BULL! TAURUS!"

A blue white ring formed and started to glow a faint white, blue. Taurus started to form out of the stars, and there he stood. Then I pulled another two off. "OPEN GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO! OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" I didn't have to say anything as they got in formation. I watched as Virgo disappears behind a bush and Taurus and Scorpio combine attacks, filling Sting's eyes with sand, and surrounding him in sand. I wrapped my hand that called my spirits around Lector and smile. "Sorry about this Lector. I don't want to fight Sting."

"You can call three spirits at once?...No wait that's not wha-"

"Of course and can you hold on to me for a second? I need to help my spirits." I say as I push him onto my back. I unwind my whip and wrap it around a tree branch and swing. I push my feet out as I come as fast as lighting toward Sting. As I got closer I could see the white of his eyes as my feet plant on his chest pushing him into a hole that Virgo dug, while Sting was distracted by Virgo. "Thanks guys! Bye!"

"Wait Miss Lucy! Loki wants to talk to you about leave-" I closed the gates as Taurus was talking I don't normally to this when it was a serious moment for Taurus but I didn't want to talk about. I looked to Lector to see his is gone. Damn it. I just needed to burrow him.

Sting's POV

I got myself stuck in a hole, but I was surprised. I didn't know that she could call three Spirits at once! I just didn't want to let Lector out of my sight, the last time that I did he was beaten…bad. I look up to see a grinning Lector. "What are you looking at, Cat." I yelled trying to get my ass out of this hole.

"If that was all it was you can come too." Lucy says coming to stand over me. I watched as she bent down arm stretched. "What are you talking about?" I grumble smacking her hand out of my face.

"That you didn't want Lector out of your sight." Lucy laughed; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Wait did I say what I thought I didn't say out loud! I can't believe this, Lector will never let me live this down.

"Now if you want to stay in that hole all day just say so and I will, but if you want out you have to agree to come with me on a request, because if I mess up I want a backup plan and that was Lector, I guess I'll have to extend that to you though."

Ahhh, shit.


	4. Lucy's Hand

**NOTICE: DATE'S WHEN I WILL UPDATE NEXT IN ON MY PROFILE! I UPDATE PROFILE AFTER EVERY CHAPTER PUBLISHED.**

Sting's POV

I can't believe I was in this mess. How did it up like this. I turn form looking out the window of the train and see Lucy fell asleep. I looked closely at her. She was pretty, but I just never noticed because she was always frowning, or had bruises, when I seen her.

She reminded me a little of Yukino, scratch that she was nothing like Yukino was silent and was always watching never intervening unless it was the upmost importance that she did. Lucy, what I have heard, will always stand up for her friends, and will do anything for family, related or not. She will state her opinion and do her best at anything she is doing. She's happy if her friends are happy. I even heard that when she doesn't smile that you would do anything to see it on her face again. When she was down you would never have known unless she shows it. Nothing like Yukino at all. She would look at you like she was bored, or annoyed, and when she did smile, everyone at the guild would know it wasn't forced, but it never reached her eyes. She loved us to the very end, and every single one of the guild members knew that, but we all had a feeling when she stayed at Sabertooth she lost something. I don't even know what it was. She once was a happy person, who smiled at nothing, but at the end she wasn't smiling.

We didn't need someone like Lucy in the guild. She was too bright almost like a never dying star that no one can touch. An untouchable pure light, unlike Yukino's tainted light that turned dull gray from unexpressed emotions.

"STING!" I flinched as Lucy's voice interrupted my thoughts. I blink and see she was ready to go. Must have lost some time thinking. I grab my bag and start to walk down the narrow row with Lector and Lucy.

Once we were on the train platform Lucy watches the train leave saying, "If something is wrong you can tell me."

"Did Natsu tell you that before you left Fairy Tail?" I turn around with Lector by my feet and see her from the corner from my eye and she her flinch. Good. She was still looking after the train as she says, "Sometimes an outside opinion helps more then the most trusted friends advice."

I look after her as she walked towards the exit. What the hell? An out… Ah forget it. As I walked after her I remembered how I got into this mess.

**_The day before_**

**"_Give up yet?" Lucy smiled. I tried again to kill myself by choking on my own teeth, but first I had to get the teeth out of my gums. My hands were stuck between myself and the ground. "NO…" I growl out. I was not giving up to a girl, especially to this girl. _**

**_1 Hour Later…._**

**_"Give up?" Lucy sighed looking at the orange sky. I was now trying to drown on my own spit. "No!" I growl louder this time, and look over to see Lector falling asleep leaning on Lucy's leg._**

**_Another Hour Later…_**

**_"Give up?" Lucy sighs sleepily this time. I was trying to suffocate myself on the fur on my jacket. "N…..O…." I break out from the fur. A half hour earlier Lucy put down her bag so Lector could nap on it._**

**_5 Hours Later…_**

**_"Huh….What…oh yeah, give up Sting?" Lucy says rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You fell asleep." I look at her._**

**"_Oh sorry." Lucy smiles still sleepy, from her nap. She probably wasn't comprehending what I said._**

**"_You fell asleep. With me stuck in a hole in the middle of a wooded mountain."_**

**"_Yeah I know you said that already." Lucy says looking confused. She shrugged her shoulders and started to lay back down on the ground when I said, "I think a snake is in my pants."_**

**"_WHAT?" Lucy sticks back up. _**

**"_A little help?"_**

**"_What do I do?! Is it poisonous? What if it bits you?"_**

**"_I'M TRYING NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT. Now just put your hand down the left side if my pant leg and pull it out."_**

**"_MY HAND DOWN YOUR PANTS?!"_**

**"_YES!"_**

**"_Hmmmmmm…." Lucy stares at me and slowly starts to lower her hand when she was almost there she turns and yells, "LECTOR!"_**

**_Lucy grabs Lector with one hand and used the one nearest me, and pulls the pants away from me and stuffs him down pants. "Look for a snake Lector!" I growl at Lucy as she yells this._**

**_"Is this it?" Lector popped out of the waist of my pants holding a very poisonous snake. _**

**"_GAHAHAHAHA!"_**

**"_GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

**"_LECTOR THROW IT, THROW IT!" I said as struggle to get out of the hole Lucy put me in._**

**_1 More Hour Later…._**

**_I was still breathing hard. Stupid Lector threw it at me, and Lucy had to pick it up and throw it in the woods. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy suddenly starts to roar._**

**"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I look over at her._**

**"_It was just so much fun." She says wiping a tear from her eye. Fun that was fun?_**

**"_You know now you HAVE to come with me to Akane Beach."_**

**"_Huh how?"_**

**"_I saved your life."_**

**"_How?"_**

**"_That snake would have bitten you if I let it be on your chest."_**

**"_So, would have isn't the same as being."_**

**"_You also told me to put my hand down your pants, with a MALE cat right next to you."_**

**"_I don't get it."_**

**"_You helping me or I can tell a perverted bull of what you almost made me do, and he doesn't take kindly to people who are perverted toward me unless it is him, and remember your stuck in a hole." She says leaning back chuckling in between words making her seem like the she devil._**

**"…"**

I shiver involuntary. I grab Lector and quicken my pace so I wasn't left behind. Lucy already got the hotel room keys, and was already down the hall. She opened the door and I followed like a good…little…puppy. "You okay you sound like your grinding your teeth."

"Fine."

"Lucy just shrugs and goes into the bathroom. I listen as the shower is started and flop onto a bed, being there is two, and fell asleep.

When I woke up the shower was off and no one in the room. I look over at the counter and see a open bottle of water, Lucy must have got to get ice. I walk to the bathroom and I open the door. Lucy was standing in the middle of the room and was half dressed. As in no shirt on and was facing me. She looked at me and screamed. I rushed and closed the door. I was going to die, a very painful death when she comes out of that room.


	5. Lucy's peeping Tom

_Recap: Lucy has entered Sabortooth, and has stolen Lector and Sting to go on a mission in Akane Beach. A certain person (Sting) has peeped._

_J. Leopard (Leo) here, and I thank you for reading this and I'm trying something new. BLOOPERS! This one may not be that funny but… it's somethin' new. If you don't like it don't read it, it's almost like the credits, some people watch them other don't.** DATES FOR WHEN NEW CHAPTER IS COMING OUT IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING**. I also want to say sorry, this chapter took a long while, I had to wait unit a good scene to come to me, and I had computer problems. So on to the production. Take it away , my favorite character._

_Sting: I thought you said to keep that blooper quiet? Remember…_

…_Ah, SH**._

Sting's POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I was dead meat. I am going to need a wheel chair after she is done with me. I ain't stupid I have heard about her Lucy Kick. News of Natsu traveled fast, because I was always listening for anything that could help me win in a fight with him, and I heard he was in an infirmary for three days from one of Lucy's Lucy Kick.

"STING, Someone was i-in our…..room. They peeped on Lucy!" Lector yelled at him as he came flying in out of nowhere. Huh? What the hell is goin' on? She had to know it was me who walked in on her, so why the hell did she tell Lector it was a stranger?

"What did she see?" I ask out of pure confusion

"She said she couldn't get a real good look at him because her hair was in her eyes, and her shirt was covering one of her eyes. She said she saw a guy with grey hair and that was it."

I look down at myself and see the grey fur around the collar of my jacket. She must have seen that instead of my face. I was relieved beyond anything I ever felt.

For some odd reason when Lucy got mad sometimes, I have this weird chill like if I say the wrong word or do the wrong thing she will dissect me from the inside out until there is nothing left but my fur jacket, which just saved my life. I don't know what the feeling is but it had to be a real thing because I only get the feeling when she is really mad. It may even be untapped potential. I don't know what it is but when she has that feeling when she is mad I get the shivers like I'm going to die. She is one hell of a scary person when she gets really angry.

"Well go tell her I'll go look for the guy."

"Of course you will, because Sting-kun always protects Lucy-san."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LECTOR! I JUST MET THE GIRL!" I turn around and I could feel the blush cover my cheeks. Sometimes, I think Lector likes to tease me. If I found out he does I'll kill him. Violently. With a butcher knife. I might even have cat stew.

"…but Sting-kun you li~ke her."

"Where in the hell did you learn to roll your tongue like that?"

I watch as Lector looks anywhere but me, and see the blush. "Lector…" I growled what the hell was wrong with him he always told me what is on his mind.

"Ok..so I was reading one of the Sorcerer Weekly magazines that we used to collect, and…I found the one where Lucy-san was on front with Happy. So I paged through it because …anyway I found this article that says that Happy rolls his tongue in the interview… Here look."

What the f… Does my cat have a crush on Blondie? No can't be. I look down at the magazine. It was the very first one I ever bought. I can remember it clear as day.

I was walking back home to my dragon when I looked into a nearby store, and there was Lucy. I heard about her, but I never knew what she looked like. She was gorgeous. As I was checking out the cashier talked none stop about a Mira, and I flipped to the page and saw Lucy and Mira posing for the picture. My little boy heart didn't agree with the cashier. I bought it and headed home.

Now that I think about it I probably have a small crush on Blondie Lucy. "Sti~ng." I look over and see Lucy covering herself with the hotels robe, with tears in her eyes. Fuck. "Blondie what the hell are you doing out here?!" I growl rolling the magazine and placing it in my back pocket. "I was scared…" she answered almost to tears once more. What the hell am I suppose to do with a crying women, whom I mad cry in the first place?

Guilds POV

Natsu looked around the guild with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right, and because of that he hasn't eaten…at all. It's been going on for about a couple months and in the last 3 days it has gotten worse. "Natsu…have you seen Lucy…I can't-find-..her!" Levy comes over to me crying. Gajeel sees this and comes to investigate. He has been stinking around Levy for some time. I wonder why.

Levy hasn't seen Lucy in 3 days, and it was killing her. Levy though of Lu-chan as her best friend and her older sister. Lu-chan always had her back, even got kidnapped because she stayed behind to look after Levy. "Natsu, your on the same team so you have to know! LU-chan never takes a mission on her own, not unless you're with her!"

Erza heard yelling from where she was and came to see the little Levy yelling at Natsu. "What is this about, Natsu, Levy?"

"Lu-chan is missing! I can't find her any where!" Levy crys into the most uncomfortable looking Gajeel. Erza looked at her cake. Levy was right. Lucy hasn't come to the guild, and she has been so busy with the others she didn't even notice that Lucy hasn't come in complaining about how rent was due. "Natsu, HIT ME! I HAVEN'T NOTICED MY FRIENDS DISSAPEARENCE!"

"Whoa, who disappeared?" Gray comes over in nothing but his underwear."Lu-chan is missing, Gray and no one noticed!" Gray looked at Levy who was crying uncontroable into Gajeel's coat. Gajeel looked like he was going to be sick, form being so uncomfortable. "Happy was at Lucy's house no too long ago did you see anything out of place?"

"Hmmmmm….OH! I forgot! I found this letter on her desk! I found it about 3 days ago! I was going to give it to you guys but I got distracted."

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT DISTRACTED YOU THIS MUCH!" everyone yelled.

"Fish market." Happy says pulling out all different kinds of fish.

"What the hell does the letter say?"

**_Dear Fairy Tail,_**

**_I love every single one of you with everything that I am. I do not want to cause trouble any more with the people I cherish too much to spare. I do not want to be saved every time something goes wrong. I will become strong…not just for me. I am doing this for EVERYONE too. How many of you have gotten hurt because of me? Reedus was hurt trying to save me from Phantom Lord. Levy-chan, Droy, and Jet were beaten bloody because Phantom Lords wanted me for the price on my head. I', not needed. I will hold everyone back. So I'm leaving the guild. I know the rules._**

**_You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live._**

**_You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain._**

**_Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you_ _must never consider your own life to be something__ insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you._**

**_I will never forget any of you, but I must find my own path in life, not as someone who gained fame by being friends with Natsu and Erza. I will be come my own person even if it isn't famous as you._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Your loving friend,_**

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_P.S. We will meet again._**

**_P.P.S. Hi im a sailer that sails in front of Lucy's house. We put this letter back in Lucy's house because we didn't find anyone at Fairy Tail. We didn't read the letter!_**

Everyone's blood ran cold. She left 3 days ago and no one noticed. "Happy your dead." Erza says taking a sword out. "Aye, sir."

"Someone was in Lucy's House?

_Preveiw:_

_"Sting we'll worry about the peeping tom later, I hear someone else on the beach was wounded."_

_"We have to get her."_

_"We lost lucy how did we lose Lucy?"_

_"Everyone clam down we WILL get lucy back."_

**BLOOPERS:**

**Lucy: What the hell is this?**

**Sting: Don't touch that!**

**Lucy: What is it?**

**Sting:…I'm not telling.**

**Director Leo: Okay everyone on set ready to shoot in 3..2…STING WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT HERE!**

**Sting: Break time.**

**Lucy: What the hell is it!?**

**Director Leo and Sting: NOTHING!**

**Director Leo whispers to Sting: Don't you dare tell her. I need to keep her mind innocent for my production.**

**Sting whispers to Director Leo: Didn't plan to.**

**Director Leo to Sting: Good because if you had...**

**Erza: Director Leo, Sting what the hell is that?**


	6. NOTICE ON UPDATING

Okay. So this is an author's NOTICE! So I haven't got any inspirations on the next chapter, but when I do get a really good scene to come to me I will update really fast. So the date to update on my profile page will say "WRITER"S BLOCK" and when I get over it I'll put the new date up. SORRY PEOPLE! I JUST GOT STUCK. I mean really stuck as in my brain burning out form trying to think of how to write the new chapter SORRY!


End file.
